Explosive Relations
by MomoTessen
Summary: Duo has just found that he has living family and that he has to live with them until he is old enough to live by himself. Dursleys meet Shinigami, the one entity, aside from the Marauders, that you could have gone without pissing off. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. If I owned Gundam Wing Heero wouldn't have hesitated and Duo wouldn't have protested (it's not that I hate Relena); if I owned Harry Potter... well, let's just say you're all lucky I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is my first time writing a GW/HP that I have posted.**

**Summary: Duo has just found that he has living family and that he has to live with them until he is old enough to live by himself. He doesn't get the first best impression of his new aunt and uncle and he's just itching to blow something up when he's labeled a freak by his cousin. Dursleys meet Shinigami, the one entity, aside from the Marauders, that you could have gone without pissing off.**

**Pairings: Slash, of course… not sure as to who, though since I want it to be different. Suggestions?**

**

* * *

  
**

Skye Lester was having some trouble controlling his trigger finger that morning and he knew that if he did lose control that he would more than likely be fired, then killed on the spot. He had a migraine and it was all the fault of his superior officer, Duo Maxwell. Lady Une herself had ordered him to escort him to a normal looking town in the suburbs. Now that hadn't been the problem to start with but rather the fact that his charge had tried to jump out of the car not once or twice but an astonishing three times before he had to handcuff him to the door.

He looked behind him to the grumbling teen and took a deep breath to make sure that he was ready for the fickle officer. "Sir, we've arrived at the designated place."

Duo glared at him and turned his head away like a petulant child. "I'm not going."

"Sir, Lady Une has asked me to make sure that you make it inside the house safely," Lester said as he dragged some papers from the passenger seat closer to him. "If you don't make it inside then I won't be able to complete my mission."

"I'm an orphan and there's no way in hell I'm going to step foot in there," Duo said as he crossed his arms just making Lester wonder how the hell he'd managed to get his arms free when he was supposed to be handcuffed. "This has got to be the most boring place on the face of the planet and did I mention the fact that I'm an orphan and shouldn't have any relatives?"

Lester sighed and tried to not panic. He was warned that this would happen. "It's the law now, sir. The Restoration Act is supposed to be a good thing. It's supposed to bring families together."

Duo glared at the car walls and didn't say anything but Lester thought that it was a good sign and unlocked the boot of the car and the doors. Duo didn't move and only the wounded look on Lester's face made him come out of the car. His duffel bag was in the officer's hand and Duo still looked rebellious as he stared at the disgustingly normal house in front of him. "Stupid Une and her stupid rules. Why the hell do I have to come to this backwater town that doesn't even know about the colonies?"

Lester gave him the duffel and saluted at him as he walked towards the house. He stared as the door to the house opened and a woman looked this way and that and ushered Duo inside with a glare directed at Lester. With his job done Lester got back into the car and heaved a sigh of relief to not have to deal with the moody teen again.

* * *

Duo rang the bell and sighed at his predicament. A woman, that oddly resembled a horse, stared at him with her nose turned up in disgust. "I'm Duo Maxwell."

"Oh, you're the boy," she sneered at him and Duo knew in that second that he and his newfound relatives would not get along at all. "Come in. I don't want the neighbors knowing about your kind in my house."

As he entered the perfect house his eyes immediately scanned the house and all the escape routes. There was a fat man sitting on the couch watching the TV, another fat man at the kitchen table stuffing his face and he could barely see a head popping out of an upstairs room. This was all taken in with just the first steps of entering the house, as he looked left, right, and in front of him. The man suddenly looked up at them and stood, the couch groaning underneath him, and made his way towards them. He was beginning to change different colors as he caught sight of Duo and sized him up.

"You listen here, boy. I will not have any of the, that—strangeness, in my home, you hear?" his face had turned red as he glared at Duo with beady blue eyes. "You will be staying upstairs with that other freak and you will keep quiet, understand?"

Duo stared and resisted with all the force in his very being not to punch the man square in the face. The woman had sniffed at him and grabbed his upper arm rather harshly, her fingers nails digging into the soft flesh.

"You'll sleep here. I don't want to hear a peep out of you two!" with that said she pushed into the room with the many locks that he had seen the head pop out of earlier.

Duo looked at the closed door and his heart turned cold when he heard locks shutting in place. He looked behind him in half confusion and a raised brow. "Who are you?"

"That's my question," the teen was taller than him by a couple of inches and he was standing with his arms crossed in front of him. "Why did Aunt Petunia push you in here?"

"She's your aunt, too?" Duo asked with a shudder. "That woman needs some lesson in manners."

The teen frowned and his head moved to the side. "What do you mean? You're related to her?"

Duo nodded slowly looking back at the locked door. "Yeah, apparently my mother was her sister or something like that."

The boy tensed in front of him and just stared at Duo with calculating eyes. "Who was your mum?"

"Who are you?" Duo asked again as he crossed his arms and just stared at him. "I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie."

A small smile crept into the boy's lips and he looked away for a second. "My name's Harry Potter. Who was your mum?" Harry asked again as he settled himself on the edge of the cot.

"Lily Evans," Duo said casually and nearly regretted it when the Harry's entire face spoke of betrayal. It seemed like someone had knocked the air out of him and his mouth was hanging up just staring up at him. "Did you know her? She died a while ago."

"You're my brother?" Harry's voice cracked as he stared into the cobalt blue eyes in front of him. "But how is that possible? How old are you? When's your birthday?"

Duo blinked away his confusion as he stared at the teen. "That's a good question. I wasn't told about you. I think I'm sixteen, but I grew up on the streets so I don't know an specific date."

Harry stood from the bed and began to pace back and for in the small room. Duo watched him and nearly missed as he began to mutter under his breath. There was a cage by the window with a white owl watching him move back and forth. The Deathscythe pilot was shocked when Harry suddenly stopped and made his way to the foot of his bed and started to take out books from a large trunk there. He sat on the floor and opened several of them and quickly discarded them when they gave him information that he didn't want.

"What the hell?!" Duo walked towards him at the shout and crouched down to stare at the ancient looking book in Harry's—he was still having issues accepting him as a brother, hands. He watched Harry's lips move as he read the words and he noticed his expression change the more he read. "This is bloody ridiculous."

"I'm not your brother?" Duo's head cocked to the side and his lower lip popped out in a mock pout. "But I just met you."

Harry looked at him and sighed. "There's a lot I have to tell you, Duo. I want to say that you're not my brother, frankly because I rather that you not live with the Dursleys, but you look so much like Mum that it's hard to say no. I don't know a lot about Mum and Dad but I can answer some of your questions."

"How old are you?"

Harry reeled back slightly and put his book away. "I'm sixteen. I'll turn seventeen at the end of the month."

"Then it's not possible for us to be brothers, right?" Duo said as he sat down and crossed his arms. "Maybe I'm younger than I thought."

Harry looked away as a blush crept up his neck and cheeks. "That can be explained later."

"How long have you lived with these people?" Duo asked as he stored away Harry's reaction in his head. "They don't seem to like people."

"I've lived here since Mum and Dad died," Harry said and took out another book. "I was fifteen months old and was dropped off on their doorstep. I'm curious why you weren't with me at the time."

Duo shrugged and looked at the book in Harry's hands. It was leather and was worn, so Duo guessed that Harry used this book often.

There was a sharp knock on the door and Harry looked over to the bedside clock and then over to the door. "Ah, sorry, Duo, I have to go make dinner. You can come downstairs or stay here if you want. I'll bring food up for you."

Duo looked at the door and scowled but decided to stay upstairs. Harry nodded and made his way out the door with one last look to his brother.

Duo stood with a sigh and dropped his duffel on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "What have I gotten myself into?" he looked back down at the books and picked up the one that Harry had before he left. He opened it and raised a brow at the moving people. Was it one of those cards that if you moved it a different image would appear? He looked at it more closely and didn't notice anything that would say it was anything other than a regular picture; except it was moving. There was a woman twirling a green-eyed baby in her arms in the snow. Duo could barely see a small bulge on the woman's stomach due to the layers of winter clothes, but it was obvious she was pregnant and happy. She stopped twirling and just held baby-Harry in her arms only as she caught her breath only to start twirling again.

He looked through the rest of the photo album and somehow figured out who some of the people were. The man that was always with her with the messy dark hair and glasses must have been his father. The red haired woman with the beautiful green eyes, that Harry shared, must have been his mother. The rest he didn't know who they were and there were no pictures of him as a baby but it was obvious when Lily was no longer pregnant. There were also several pictures growing up, in school probably, with two other people always at his side, with more people in the most recent photos.

Lily Evans stared up at him front her wedding picture and he smiled down at it when he saw the similarities between them. The same bone structure and height by the looks of it. He had gotten James' smile and he was sure that by the looks of the men surrounding him, that he had gotten his pranking ways from the man as well.

He flinched slightly as Harry came into the room and berated himself for not noticing his footsteps. Harry was carrying two plates, one with more food than the other, and he frowned as he noticed the book in the longhaired teen's hands. "I hope you like what I cooked."

"How is it possible?" Duo asked in confusion as he stared at the smiling Lily. "It shouldn't be possible."

Harry frowned as he put the plates on the wobbly bedside table and put the books on the floor back into the large trunk bearing his name. "Something about different gestation."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Duo nearly yelled as he frowned in confusion. "Was she not human or something?"

Harry flinched at the tone but shook his head. "No, she was human. She was just different than your everyday person."

Duo looked at the moving photographs and then over to Harry. "What was she?"

Harry sighed and sat down beside Duo. "As far as I know, magical gestation is apparently seven months. Babies grow a lot faster than non-magical babies and they're usually more aware of their world when they're born than others."

"What are you trying to say? That I'm some kind of magical baby?" Duo ignored the flinch and continued to stare at Harry. "What is all this? How come I never knew about it?"

Harry carded his hands through his hair and he looked distressed. "The reason why Aunt Petunia doesn't like me, us, is because Mum was a witch. The Dursleys find anything abnormal to be some kind of sin. They've never liked me and they made it very clear the minute that I was dropped off here and they tried their best to stomp the magic, the abnormalities, out of me at a young age," Harry gave a mirthless laugh that chilled Duo's bones. "They were never able to get rid of it. I've always been a thorn in their side and the more that they started to figure out that my strangeness wouldn't go away the more that they began to try harder."

Duo frowned at his brother's explanation. "Did they hurt you?"

"I'm sure that you suffered more than I ever did growing up, Duo," Harry said with a pained smile at Duo. "You said that you grew up on the streets; I had a roof over my head, however grudgingly that was."

"Don't sell me short," Duo grumbled and with one swipe to Harry's head ruffled his hair. "You need to tell me more about this magic stuff and how our dear_ family_ has been treating you," he sneered at the word 'family' and looked at Harry's lips twitch into a smile. "Now let's see how good your food is. It'd be disappointing if someone related to me was a sucky cook."

* * *

Duo's eyes shot open as the annoying knocking on the door woke him. Harry was curled around him and he was still sleeping like the dead. Duo groaned and dislodged himself from his older brother as he made his way to the bedroom door and glared at the fat man.

"What?" Duo growled as he glared more intently at the tub of lard in front of him. "This better be important because I got no sleep last night because of your obnoxious snoring," he tapped his foot as Vernon's face changed different color the angrier he got. "I'm waiting."

"Why you insolent, vile brat," Vernon made a grab for Duo but the smaller male sidestepped him.

"Harry and I will be catching up with each other, Uncle, so it would be best if you didn't bother us today unless you want something really bad to happen to you," Duo said with a bright smile firmly planted on his face. "We will be coming down for breakfast later, okay?"

He closed the door on the sputtering man's face and bounced his way back to the small bed and under the sheets. Harry curled back around him as if he'd never been gone and Duo was out like a light again with his arm wrapped around Harry.

Harry woke up half an hour later when the sun speared into his eyes. He groaned and buried his face in the chest in front of him and curled tighter. When the sun insisted on blinding him he raised his head slightly and looked over to the blurry numbers on the bedside table. He looked down at Duo and blushed as he noticed the quirked brow and the bright eyes staring at him.

"Morning, Harry."

Harry groaned and tried to bury his head back on his Duo pillow. "I should have been awake an hour ago to make breakfast. My internal clock is getting rusty."

"Petunia is making it," Duo said as he failed to tell Harry of Vernon's visit not that long ago. "We should get up if we don't want that whale-man eating all of it."

Harry mumbled something about pillows and a bigger bed as he got up with a bone cracking stretch. He walked around the bed to get his glasses and stumbled his way to clean clothes. Duo laughed as Harry tried to function with his sleep muddled mind. "I've never been so well rested that it was hard to get up," Harry said as he stretched again.

"Duddikyns? Mummy is off now," Harry stopped mid stretch as he heard his aunt's screechy voice not that from his bedroom door. Her heels clicked away from the second floor and down the stairs. Duo looked over to him and shrugged.

"Let's go get food," Duo cheered as he grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him out of the room with a happy bounce in his step. "Good morning," he said cheerily to Dudley as he stumbled out of his room scratching his blonde head.

Harry looked back at his confused cousin and widened his eyes as Duo nearly caused him to fall down the stairs with his pulling. "I'm not going anywhere, Duo. You can let go of me."

Duo squeezed his hand and let go after they reached the last step. He let Harry guide him to the kitchen when the teen walked around him. "This place is cleaner than a hospital," Duo commented with a wrinkle of his nose as they entered the kitchen. Harry laughed as he opened the fridge and began to take out things to make breakfast with.

Harry ignored Dudley as he sat at the kitchen table and began to make breakfast. His bigger cousin groaned and slammed his head on the table while Duo snicker. "Too much to drink last night, big boy?"

Dudley looked at Duo then sneered over to Harry. "Tell your freak of a brother to shut up."

Duo raised a brow as Harry's lips thinned into a tight line. "Dudley, I'd appreciate it if you didn't call my brother a freak, okay? Just remember that in a couple of weeks everything that you ever did to me could come back to haunt you."

Dudley's face turned white as he looked from Harry to Duo and back again. "You can't do anything with him here."

"Allowances are made for family," Harry said as he slammed a plate full of bacon in the middle of the table along with a plate of eggs. "If you have a problem with that, I suggest you deal with it."

Duo looked confused as he stared at the both of them. "What are you guys talking about?"

"You're coming to live with me at the end of the month," Harry said simply as he flipped the pan with the pancakes. He started to stack them as he maneuvered the three skillets so the pancakes wouldn't burn. With one final flipped he began to turn off the stove. "That is if you want to, of course."

Dudley eyed the food and picked up his share of it. Duo smiled as he put an unnecessary amount of the pancakes in his mouth. "Your food is so good," he moaned as he took another bite and Harry smiled brightly at him.

"It's because he's a freak and always playing with a cauldron and frog parts," Dudley sneered under his breath as Harry went to the fridge to get something to drink. "You'll probably end up being one of those freaks, too."

"Bugger, I forgot Hedwig's water bowl," Harry muttered as he dashed out of the room and up the stairs.

Duo licked his fork and stared straight into Dudley's eyes and grinned. "You ever call Harry a freak again and I will blow you a new one."

"What?"

"Do you know what ammonium picrate is?" with Dudley's shake he continued to lick his fork. "It's what the military uses to put holes in tanks," Duo answered and if possible Dudley got even paler than earlier. "It's easy to carry around so I wouldn't go insulting Harry or me anytime soon."

Dudley nodded quickly and was saved from anything more intimidating as Harry sat back down at the table. Harry didn't see the predatory look that Duo sent across the table and he was a bit confused when Dudley rushed out the room screaming as if the dementors were after him again.

"What's with him?" Harry asked as he looked back to his brother. "You'd think someone was after him with his reaction."

Duo shrugged and laughed as Harry gave him 'the eyes,' the same one that Quatre used when he changed Heero's computer files around. "I just told him of some of the things I know about the military tanks and stuff."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think of it? This is just introducing Duo and the pranks and the death threats will start in the next chapter.**


	2. Prank 1

I forgot to mention earlier that this is an adopted plot bunny from **ralienab** in the Yahoo!Group Slytherins_Collective.

**Prank 1**

**Introduces a bit of Wufei and a lot of Quatre. The first prank (which should not be repeated by anyone. EVER.)**

**The only reason it was updated so quick was because I already had this prank in mind (and because I've done this before). Future chapters will take about a week to upload (I'm sorry). If you have any prank suggestions, that are muggle, feel free to share them. I have a lot of plans for wizarding pranks; thoughts on wizarding pranks are welcomed as well!**

**This would have been up yesterday but the site was being stupid and not letting me upload. My apologies.**

* * *

The room was beginning to show signs that two boys were living in it and Harry's inner germaphobe was beginning to protest. He looked over to the scattered books and the dirty clothes lying on the floor and inwardly flinched. _'How did we make so much damage in two days?'_ Harry wondered as he picked up some of the dirty clothes and put them in a pile so that he could throw them into the washer later. He started to put all his schoolbooks back in the trunk when Duo came into the room with a towel wrapped around his hair and an armful of dirty clothes.

"You really don't like messes do you?" Duo inquired as he sat on the bed and watched Harry clean. He looked over to the pile of dirty clothes and threw his armload on it. "Where's the washing machine? I can do the laundry."

Harry looked up and nodded as he pushed the pile towards him with his foot. "It's in the basement. Put on shoes before you go down there, though. That place hasn't been cleaned in a while and Dudley has dropped a lot of bottles when he's trying to hide them from Aunt Petunia."

Duo nodded and put on his trainers in a hurry. He looked at the pile and tried to make it as small as possible as he squeezed it to his chest. He was able to get all of them after many grunts and some help from Harry and needed to maneuver his way through the door. Harry continued to tidy up the room in Duo's absence with mutters under his breath about how he had been careless to get everything messy.

_Beep beep._

Harry hummed under his breath as he straightened out Hedwig's corner and made sure that she had clean newspaper in her cage. He wrinkled his nose at the dirty water and empty food bowl and took it out.

_Beep beep._

He looked up and around him to try and find the thing that was making that noise. When the sound didn't happen again he shrugged and went back to inspecting Hedwig's food bowl. He shuddered as the water sloshed around and carefully ran out of the room and into the bathroom to properly clean and refill it.

_Beep beep beep._

Harry's eye twitched as the beeping started to escalate to new heights of irritation. He looked around him and stood completely still to be able to pinpoint the whereabouts of the noise the next time it beeped. _Beep beep_. His eyes zeroed in on Duo's bag and he walked towards it cautiously. He had heard some mutterings around the neighborhood yesterday about explosives and he knew that he shouldn't be suspicious of Duo but what if someone had put the explosives in there? Duo could get hurt and Harry wouldn't be able to get to know him like he had planned.

He looked around him to make sure that no one was watching, which was odd because his aunt had gone to a book club meeting, his uncle was working, and Dudley was terrorizing the neighborhood kids. He unzipped the bag and looked inside. There was a rectangular, flat box blinking green and red and as he touched it and moved it around he noticed that it was a laptop. He put it back inside the bag when it beeped again and then thought better of it and took it out again.

"Will he be mad if I bring it to him?" he asked himself as he looked at the black surface with a frown. "I had to go through his things to get it. Is that a breach of trust? Would be okay because I was just trying to be helpful or would he still get mad?"

"Will who get mad?" Harry whirled around to stare at Duo. "Is that my computer?"

Harry looked down at the computer in question and nodded. "Yeah. It was beeping so I was going to go give it to you. I didn't know whether or not you'd be mad if I look through your stuff…" Harry trailed off as Duo grinned and bounced his way to Harry.

"How many times did it beep?" Duo asked as he sat down on the bed and looked up at Harry.

Harry looked at the blinking numbers and then at Duo. "It beeped twice and then it would stop. Then it would beep twice again later. It did that about five or six times; I wasn't really paying attention."

Duo nodded and looked through his bag as he flipped open his computer. He put on headphones and clicked some keys. "Is this important?" Duo asked and Harry wondered if he was talking to him and turned around to continue cleaning. "Excellent! Do you want to meet my older brother?"

Harry didn't have time to turn around as Duo grabbed onto his arm and yanked him down to sit next to him. Harry glared at Duo but sat closer to him to look at the screen. There was an Asian boy staring back at them and he didn't look happy as he rubbed his temples.

"Um, hello," Harry said with a wave near the computer screen. The computer white noised for a while and Duo winced and took his headphones off. Harry took his hand away and the computer returned to normal. "Sorry. That wasn't intentional."

Duo blinked and then did the same thing that Harry did with no reaction. He grabbed Harry's hand and the computer white noised again. "That's awesome! I've never met someone that can do that!"

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the screen. "Things have never short-circuited around me before but they have a tendency to temporarily stop working."

"It's like you have too much electricity in your body so your body starts messing with electronics," Duo said with a wide grin that had the Asian boy shaking his head and rubbing his temples. "Can you do that, Wufei?! Of course you can't!"

Harry covered his mouth and a snort managed to come out as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Maxwell, I'll tell Winner and Yuy that you're alright," Wufei commented as he looked away from the screen. The screen turned black and a new screen popped up.

Duo grinned and looked over to Harry. "That was Wufei, he's a friend of mine. He isn't very talkative but he's a really good friend. You can't ask for a better friend than him."

Harry smiled and nodded and continued to rummage around the room to make sure that everything was nice and tidy. "It's always good to have friends like that," he mumbled as Duo closed the computer and put it on the bedside table. "Do you have anything in mind for dinner?"

Duo perked up at the mention of food and hummed as he thought. "Pasta!"

Harry nodded at the suggestion and rolled his eyes at the energy. "How is it possible for you to be so happy all the time?"

"Why shouldn't I be happy?" Duo asked as he followed Harry out of the room. "I mean, I've got you, and that's something to be happy about. Not to mention that you promised that I wouldn't have to stay with this pack of zoo animals after your birthday. You are taking me with you, right?"

"I'm taking you with me," Harry said with a reassuring smile. "It'll take a while for you to get used to the differences between the houses. There's no electricity and your computer will probably not work there."

Duo's face paled and his mouth dropped. "An electricity dead zone? Is there an internet café anywhere near the house?"

Harry shrugged and laughed at Duo's dejected look. "I'll see what I can do about the electricity; I make no promises about Internet or anything extreme."

"Where's the house anyway?" Duo asked as he sat down at the table. "There has to be a place around it."

Harry winced and tried to answer. "It's in London. It's sort of a safe house, or headquarters type of place. I was thinking of getting an apartment around it, with electricity, but I don't think I'm going to be allowed because I'm not eighteen."

Duo looked at Harry and grinned. He looked over to living room where Dudley was playing some videogame. "I can look up apartments for you. If I just talk to the right people I'm sure you can get a place no matter your age."

"Is that legal?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Probably," Duo said and looked away from the green eyes, "not."

* * *

Harry didn't know how it happened but one minute he was putting the chicken in the pan and the next he heard moaning from the living room. Loud moaning.

He looked up and his eyes locked with Duo's and then his aunt's. There was another loud moan followed by other noises that had his face turning red. His aunt's jaw dropped and covered Dudley's ears as he turned around to stare at the living room where his father was trying to turn off the TV and having a hard time of it. Duo had a brow raised and he was trying hard to not laugh at what was going on in the other room. There was a scream of ecstasy and Harry flinched as his aunt pressed Dudley's ears even harder.

Petunia glared at the other two boys in the kitchen and opened her mouth. "Out, out, out! Don't come back until it's dark, you hear?" she pushed Dudley and the other boys out the kitchen door and slammed the door closed. Dudley looked at the door in confusion and then over to his snickering relatives.

"I'm going to Piers'," he said giving the house one last look and a sneer to his younger cousins. "I need to eat something."

Harry shrugged and made his way over to the local playground. He sat down on a swing and waited for Duo to sit next to him before he could speak. "What was that?"

Duo couldn't hold in his laughter in anymore and laughed out loud startling Harry from his musings. He held onto his sides as it became harder for him to breathe. He wheezed some more as he wiped tears from his eyes. "God, that was some good entertainment. Who would have thought that it would turn out like that?"

Harry looked on in confusion as Duo continued to laugh. "Did you know that was going to happen?"

"The good ole 'put porn on and turn it off' trick. It's a classic, Harry," Duo said with bright smile. Harry rolled his eyes but let Duo continue to explain how he had done it. "It was kind of complicated to get it to not turn off, though; I think that was the only hard part but I managed to do it by changing some of the configuration on the remote."

Harry raised a brow at his explanation. It really all just went over his head since he didn't know anything about the workings of a remote or a TV; he just knew that they worked. "I can't believe you did that, Duo," he mumbled as he shook his head. His stomach growled violently and he looked away with a blush.

Duo bounced up from his swing and started to pull Harry away from the playground. They walked passed Magnolia Crescent and Harry frowned as Duo continued to lead him farther and farther away from the playground and farther away from the blood-ward protected Number Four.

"Where are we going, Duo?" he asked as they stopped to let a car cross. "Aren't we getting a bit farther away from Number Four?"

"Yup. We're going to visit a friend of mine," Duo chirped as a taxi stopped in front of them. He gave the taxi driver an address that Harry wasn't familiar with and smiled brightly. "Don't worry so much, Harry. Quatre's the nicest guy ever. He's staying here for a couple of months to deal with some business that came up."

Harry watched the houses whizz by and watched as they became farther and farther from each other and bigger and bigger. He looked over to the happily smiling Duo with a raised brow. "Where exactly does your friend live?"

The car stopped in front of a giant black gate and Harry stared at the huge house in front of them. Duo paid the driver and waited patiently for Harry to get out. "Welcome to one of the Winner estates."

Harry looked at the house and then over to Duo. "Bloody hell, this place is huge."

Duo rang the bell in the gates and looked into the camera just above it. "Yeah. Quatre's really rich and he owns properties all over the place. This is just one of the bigger ones."

"_Yes? Can I help you?"_

Harry jumped at the voice and looked at the speaker and the camera. Duo grinned and stepped forward. "Hi, Rashid! It's Duo Maxwell, is Quatre home?"

There was some static and the gates opened. Duo didn't wait for the gates to open more and started to pull Harry up the large driveway. In the distance Harry could make out the door opening and a huge man opening the door and smiling at them.

"Harry, this is Rashid Kurama, he's Quatre's bodyguard," Duo said happily and Harry looked up and up at the man. "Rashid, this is my older brother, Harry Potter."

Harry smiled and said hello as the man ushered them inside. "Master Quatre has been hoping that you would come visit," he said as he started to climb the stairs and looked back at them. "He's been eager to meet your brother, Master Duo."

"Of course, who wouldn't be? Harry's awesome," Duo said with a grin as Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. His cheeks turned pink at his brother's excitement and he scratched the back of his neck while Rashid looked him up and down.

"I'm not that big of a deal," he mumbled as Rashid knocked lightly on a grand door. Rashid ushered them inside and Harry was a just a bit shocked to see a teenager at the giant desk of the study.

"Kat!" Duo yelled as he rushed around the desk to the blonde to give him a hug. "It's been ages since I last saw you."

The blonde's eyes widened at the action and slowly brought his hand up to pat Duo on the back cautiously. "It's nice to see you, too, Duo. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm doing great, Quatre," Duo said as he backed away from the blonde and made his way to Harry's side. "Wufei told you about Harry, right?"

Quatre walked around his desk to stand in front of it. "He mentioned him, but you know how Wufei is. All I know is a name."

Duo put an arm around Harry's shoulders, which was an awkward position because Harry was a bit taller than his brother. "Turns out that I have an older brother. This is Harry Potter. Harry, this is one of my friends, Quatre Raberba Winner," Duo and Quatre waited for the reaction and were shocked to see no reaction.

"It's very nice to meet you, Quatre," Harry smiled as he shook the blonde's hand.

"Wow, you really do live under a rock," Duo said as he eyed Harry over with a frown. "You didn't even have a reaction at his name."

Harry's eyes widened as he looked over to Quatre. _'He's some kind of muggle celebrity isn't he? Bugger, why didn't I tell Duo more about magic and my lack of muggle knowledge? Argh!' _Harry thought to himself as he looked between the two confused looking teens. "Sorry about that. I don't watch the Telly all that much and I've noticed that gossip is all that papers have nowadays."

Quatre smiled, nearly catching Harry off balance with how relieved he looked at that. It was the same look he gave to anyone who didn't immediately look at his forehead. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry. How about you two join me for lunch? You can tell me more about your first week together as siblings while we eat."

"Is Duo the prankster in your group of friends?" Harry asked as they made their way back down the stairs.

Quatre raised a brow and then looked over to Duo. "What did you do, Duo?"

"It won't leave any permanent damage! I even managed to not explode anything!" Duo said as he stepped away from the blonde and decided it would be safer to walk beside Harry and not Quatre. "I'm hoping Harry will join me," Duo said as he hopefully looked at Harry with his lower lip sticking out and quivering. "Pleeeease?"

Quatre sighed and shook his head. "Can't you at least try to get along with your relatives?"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you lived with them," Duo mumbled with a pout. "Can you think of any pranks to do before the end of the month?"

"What's at the end of the month?" Quatre asked as he opened the door to the dining room. "You aren't planning something illegal are you?"

Duo shook his head and wrapped his arm around Harry. "It's Harry's birthday."

"Oh, really? Are you planning anything for his birthday?" Quatre asked as they sat down on the huge table. "I'm sure Duo won't do anything that will long lasting," he said as he tried to reassure Harry.

Harry smiled and nodded at him. "I don't think he had any plans on pranking me. I could very easily turn the tables on him. I am the son of a Marauder, after all."

"Marauder?"

"Our father and his friends had this group back when they were in school that called themselves Marauders. They used to prank everyone and there's a legend that they left behind a book of pranks," Duo said as his eyes widened in excitement. "Do you know the things you could do with a book like that, Quatre?"

Quatre looked over to Harry for confirmation and the green-eyed teen nodded. "I'd have to ask Remus, the remaining Marauder, whether the book actually does exist or not or if it's just a hopeful thought from the Weasley twins."

"You like pranks as well?" Quatre asked as he raised a brow at Harry.

Harry nervously laughed. "I'm not really a prankster. I've had too many pranks pulled on me from my best mate's twin brothers. I've tried to prank them back but they always know how to avoid it. I'm more of an explorer than a prankster."

Duo pouted at Harry's answer but then smiled as he thought of pranking twins. "Will I meet them?"

Harry thought about it and then looked over to Quatre who shrugged. "I'll take you to their joke shop. I'll have to ow—um, I'll send them a note about visiting."

"Awesome!"

"You do know that letting Duo meet two pranksters is a bad idea, right, Harry?" Quatre asked as he ignored Duo's happy humming and looked over to the older teen. "I don't know about your twins but Duo can get very serious about pranks and executing them."

"I'll make sure that all three of them are in my sight at all times," Harry said as he eyed Duo warily.

Quatre smiled and couldn't help but think that Harry's level-headedness was a good contrast to Duo's bouncy demeanor. It also helped that not once did Harry feel hostile towards his friends; there was nothing but caring coming from him.

'_Maybe the Family Reconstruction Act was a good thing for Duo. He's never been so genuinely happy before. I hope nothing tries to keep these two siblings apart, well, not unless they want to deal with former Gundam pilots.'_

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm sure I replied to all of you, except for the people that weren't logged in. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 3  
**

**Please feel free to suggest pranks of any kind, as long as they're not malicious, I don't want to kill the Dursleys… yet.**

**Momo**


	3. Prank 2

**Disclaimers: Standards disclaimers apply! They don't belong to me.**

**AN1: Real life is a mofo… I'm sorry, I promised you guys this a while ago. *sigh* Oh, and one more thing: some people are going to die soon (in the story) so don't be so surprised about that okay?**

**AN2: This dedicated to the reviewer GeminiCancer... you know why, love! Also, I still need pairings for everyone else. This is Quatre/Harry but the other pilots are not in a pairing at the moment. I would love your help on that, please and thank you.  
**

**Prank 2: In which Harry has a dream Duo does something at 3 in the morning and the boys talk about stuff.**

~.~.~.~

Quatre waved goodbye to the Potter brothers as one of his cars pulled out of the driveway to get them home. He walked back into the house and towards his study deep in thought. He expected a call from Heero soon and it would be a good idea to inform him of Duo and his newly found brother. The braided pilot had seemed happy in the dark-haired boy's company and he had been surprised at how brightly he had smiled. It was as if an inner fire had been lit and the real Duo had been born from the ashes.

Harry hadn't been so bad, either. His green eyes had been wary but had warmed up to the idea of the Winner residence. He had been cautious and didn't leave Duo's side for long periods of time. No hints from Duo actually explained why he was wary all the time and Duo had muttered that it was 'just part of Harry's charm.'

"Master Quatre, you have a call on line 2," the intercom hissed from beside his arm and he jumped slightly.

"Thank you, Rashid," Quatre said and picked up the phone as he turned on his computer again. "Winner."

"04, I just received news of 02's whereabouts from 05," Heero's voice drifted from the phone's speaker and Quatre nodded and clicked some things on his computer. "What is your opinion on the situation? Is it possible that the commander might have been mistaken in the family?"

Quatre's head turned to stare into the vid-phone and smiled at him. "He's very happy with his situation. I believe he is not getting along with his guardians but he now has an older brother out of this," Heero nodded and Quatre tried to get the rest of the information out that Duo had whispered to him. "His brother is not registered. He's appeared several times in school directories but he doesn't really exist. 02 believes that it might have to do with the guardians that they have. They are a hateful bunch that don't seem to like anything they deem as abnormal."

"He is happy with his new family?" Heero asked again and Quatre could see his brows shift up and down. "He asked for information on available homes that he could move in by the end of the month."

Quatre nodded and smiled again as he opened the e-mail that Duo had sent with the information. "Yes, that is correct. 02's brother will be emancipated at the end of the month and said that he would be taking 02 along with him for fear of leaving him alone with their relatives," Quatre clicked on some of the apartments that he already had in mind and then looked over to the phone. "I believe he's trustworthy and you should see 02 in person to see just how much he believes in his brother."

Heero nodded in understanding. "Have you found anything suitable for them?"

"It's in London," Quatre said and Heero nodded again. "It's equipped with electricity because that's what was stressed for the apartment as well as Internet access. According to 02 it's close to his brother's HQ."

"HQ?" Heero's lips twisted and his eyes became wary. "Why does he need an HQ?"

Quatre shrugged and finally picked an apartment he thought would be suitable enough for the two teens. "They didn't specify why it was necessary. I will ask them once they move into the apartment. 02 didn't condemn the idea of an HQ and he seemed to be glad of the idea because no one actually knows where it is. According to him if you don't know the address then you will overlook it."

"Keep me posted on any information you might receive," Heero ordered and hung up not waiting for Quatre to say goodbye.

Quatre sighed and waited for the rest of his friends to ask how everything was going with Duo. He was the closest person to Duo in terms of distance and they had all been worried when Lady Une had actually ordered Duo to go live with people he didn't even know. A week of surveillance on the family and Duo was ready to flat out refuse their commander; the threat of not being able to work with the Preventers had convinced him to go live with the Dursleys.

~.~.~.~

Duo snickered as he dashed back into Harry's room and quickly got back into bed. He looked at the bedside clock and went back to snuggling against Harry's warmth when it only read 3 AM. Harry rolled over and clutched onto Duo's nightshirt without waking up and sighed.

"_**Now, now. No more crying, Harry," Lily said as she bounced Harry up and down. "We're going to visit William today. Aren't you excited to see your little brother again?"**_

_**Harry wailed some more and clutched at his mother's hair.**_

"_**What's wrong, Harry-bear?" James asked as he moved in front of his wife and son and held out the teething ring. "Aren't you excited to see William, Harry? We sneaked all the way to space to see him; we can't go back now."**_

_**Harry clutched at his ears and sobbed some more as he made a grab for James.**_

"_**I think it's all the electricity that's bothering him," Lily mumbled as she held onto the baby bag and motioned to the building in front of them. "Remember the first time you came here, James? You nearly cried because you said that you couldn't feel magic anymore and that you felt like your head was splitting in half."**_

_**James laughed and Harry giggled at the sound. "That's right, Harry. William will be coming home tomorrow! Aren't you excited? We'll have all kinds of fun just us men. I'll teach you Quidditch," Lily raised a brow at him and James winked. "I'll even teach you the proper way to prank people, with Lily's permission of course," he quickly added as Lily glared at him. Harry giggled some more and James looked away to make sure that his wife didn't think of a worse punishment for the suggestion.**_

_**They walked through several hallways and met up with a nurse that greeted Lily with a bright smile and a cheery hello towards Harry.**_

"_**Oh, there he is, Harry," Lily squealed at the nurse on the other side as she waved the hand of the baby in her arms. "That's your baby brother, William. Isn't he cute?"**_

_**James moved Harry closer to the glass and the baby in the other side. Harry banged on the glass with a smile. The nurse on the other side smiled and brought the baby closer and the Potter's were able to see his bright, cobalt blue eyes.**_

"_**Bibi!" Harry squealed and on the other side the baby smiled a toothless smile.**_

Duo groaned as Harry mumbled something into his collarbone and Petunia banged on their door. Harry clutched Duo tighter and rubbed his face, as the banging got louder.

Duo groaned again and Harry's eyes fluttered open. "Hmm? Bugger, I overslept again."

"Let her make her own breakfast," Duo groaned and held Harry closer. "Why do you have to make it all the time. She's being lazy."

Harry laughed and put his head to the side. "Do you honestly want to eat Aunt Petunia's cooking?"

"Wasn't she the one that taught you to cook?" Duo asked with a frown and looked down at Harry. "You couldn't have learned without someone teaching you."

Harry hummed with a nod and Duo laughed as it tickled him. "She gave me directions while I did it; it took a lot of tried and directions for me to memorize it all and be able to substitute ingredients and stuff like that."

"Well, then get up and make breakfast," Duo said and sat up bringing Harry with him. "I don't want that woman to poison me."

"You just like that I fatten you," Harry said with a roll of his eyes and put his feet on the ground with a bone popping stretch. "You want to help me with it?"

Duo looked over to Harry and then to the bed. "Not really, but the bed isn't warm with you gone so I might as well help you with it."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Harry said with a huff and put on some house shoes. "The bed might miss you while you're away."

Duo snickered but bounced after Harry down the stairs. Petunia glared at the two of them and Duo rolled his eyes as he went into the kitchen while Harry didn't even seem to notice the hateful glare from the woman. Duo stuck his tongue at her back and went over to Harry as he took out things out of the fridge for breakfast.

"What are we making?" the braided teen asked as he leaned on the counter.

"First, go get the milk at the front door, please," Harry instructed as he put a pan on the stove. Duo rushed off and let Harry deal with that in the meantime. Harry hummed a tune under his breath as he got out the oil from one of the cupboards. Duo rushed back in with two glass bottles in his hands. "You'll be making the porridge, Duo."

"Okay," Duo mumbled putting the milk to the side. He got out a pot and began the task of making porridge. "So, is this normal for breakfast around here?"

"It is when I cook it," Harry said as he cracked two eggs into the pan. "I don't know what Aunt Petunia does when I'm at school. I usually have fruits, too, because Dudley is on a diet."

"Doesn't seem to be helping much," Duo grumbled as he stirred the oats in the milk. "How long has he been on a diet?"

Harry looked up in thought. "It's been a couple of years. I think he doesn't continue with it once he's in school so that's why he's always like that. He also doesn't seem to care about the diet."

Harry tensed as an ear splitting shriek sounded all over the house. He looked over to Duo who had paused in his stirring and looked over to the door. He turned off the stove and made his way to the kitchen door cautiously. Vernon was already running around trying to figure out what was going on and Dudley had run out of his room bleary eyed.

"Aunt Petunia, are you okay?" Harry called up the stairs and Duo appeared beside him with the porridge spoon in his hand. The bathroom slammed open and Harry's jaw dropped as Petunia glared from the top stair. "You're blue."

"What's the meaning of this?" she shrieked as she took off the towel from around her head and let down her newly dyed blue hair. "Boy, you better undo this freakishness right now or else!"

Harry stared at the blue dye slowly drip from the strands. "I don't know how you got that way, Aunt Petunia. "I've been making breakfast with Duo this whole time. What happened? Why are you blue?"

She glared heatedly at the two of them and then turned to look at Vernon. "Fix the pipes!" She turned right back around glared at the two boys to hurry up with breakfast and then stomped away into the bedroom.

"I know this had something to do with you, Boy," Vernon snarled as he came down the stairs, his face slowly turning unpleasant colors. "You will fix Petunia this instant," he grabbed Harry's top and shook him back and forth.

"Hey! Leave Harry alone!" Duo yelled brandishing his porridge spoon at Vernon's face. "He had nothing to do with this, you heard Petunia. Shouldn't you be calling a repairman to work that out? Or would you rather I call someone for you?" Duo's tone indicated that the person he was thinking about calling would not be pleasant.

Vernon snarled and pushed Harry away from him. He glared at Duo, who just gave him a cheeky grin, and went back up the stairs.

Harry looked up the stairs again and shrugged. He went back into kitchen and continued making breakfast with a flabbergasted Duo behind him.

'_He didn't even flinch! What the hell have these bastards done to Harry? Why does he always get blamed for stuff he didn't do? Maybe I should apologize to Harry about that,'_ Duo looked over to the green eyed teen and noticed that he didn't seem the least bit disturbed by what happened earlier. _'I wonder if he'll be as pissed as Wufei would be.'_

~.~.~.~

Quatre hummed as he finally managed to close the deal on the apartment in London for Harry and Duo and made his way towards the library where his friends would be waiting. They were going to be able to finally have a meeting regarding Duo and his brother and how to get him out of the Dursley home without Lady Une figuring it out. Trowa and Wufei were sitting on the black couch and Heero was leaning against the wall beside the window looking out into the garden.

"Hello, everyone," he greeted as he took a chair facing them and sat down. "I hope you are all well."

Trowa's eyes drifted over to him and Quatre could feel his satisfied smile.

Heero's attention from the window turned over to the blonde. "Is everything set up for the safety of the civilian?"

"Yes," the blonde pilot nodded curtly. "If Duo's correct about Harry's emancipation then they won't have to step foot in the Dursley household ever again."

Wufei took out a folder and took out some papers. "I've researched the Dursleys; there's no evidence of a Harry Potter living in their household."

Heero and Quatre tensed and looked over to the Chinese teen. "What do you mean? Duo told me that that's where Harry's lived since his parents were killed. Why would he lie about something like that?"

"I've also done some research on this 'Harry Potter' that is calling himself Maxwell's brother," Wufei's dark eyes went over to Heero as the messy haired pilot looked through the files. "He has been in two school registrars from the time he was in kindergarten all the way until he finished his fifth grade, by the time he was eleven. He was registered to go to Stonewall Secondary School that coming September but he never appeared."

"Is he registered in any schools besides that one?" Quatre asked as he frowned. "Harry didn't seem like the type to just quit school. Maybe there's some information that we're missing."

Wufei shook his head and showed the papers to the blonde while Trowa took the rest of the folder. "If Potter is a danger to Maxwell he should be taken out of there as soon as possible before this es—"

"Where is all this money coming from?" Quatre interrupted as he stared at the papers in his hands. He looked through the rest of his papers in his hands and his eyes widened. "Oh."

"What is it?" Heero asked as he stepped forward and took the papers from the blonde. "Lily Evans asked that upon her death that there should be a monthly withdrawal from her bank account to be used to take care of Harry James Potter."

Trowa nodded and handed over his own stack of papers. "That money was put into Petunia Dursley's account."

Wufei frowned and tried to figure out what was wrong with the information. "That's to be expected, right? If Dursley was going to take care of an extra child she would need the extra money for it."

"That's just it, Wufei," Quatre said with an angry frown. "The money comes every month and then there's always a large purchase following it. The purchases were never child related."

"How long has the transaction been taking place?" Wufei asked with a raised brow.

"It started on November 15th around sixteen years ago. The money will continue to be put into Petunia Dursley's account until the fifteenth of this month," Quatre stated with a sigh. "She won't be getting any more money after that because Harry will be emancipated and then the money will go into another account, this one under Harry's name."

Trowa moved over to his bag and took out his own set of files and handed it over to the pilots with a straight face. "I've got some medical files regarding Lily Evans. She went to Godric's Hollow General Hospital and delivered Harry James Potter at 11:43 at night on July 31st. She was sent home two days later with a healthy baby boy."

They flipped the paper around to where there was some extra information.

"She went to an L2 hospital on January 2nd AC 181 and delivered a premature baby at 4:53 in the morning," Trowa continued and the others tensed and leaned forward. "The baby was born with complications to his lungs as well as possible trauma to his brain and was scheduled to stay in the hospital until such a time when he could be considered healthy enough to be sent home," they all saw the doctor's notes and the footprints that said who the baby was. "On October 31st of the same year William Richard Potter was given a full bill of health and was scheduled to go home the following day."

"But his parents were killed the same day," Quatre said as he swallowed his emotions as tears wanted to escape from his eyes. "They never got to take their baby home."

"Is this baby Maxwell, then?" Wufei asked with a frown. "Does the blood match up to his?"

"Everything matches up to all of Duo's medical records," Trowa said and showed them the two records side by side.

"Then why doesn't it say that Potter lives with his relatives?" Wufei asked with a frown and looked around at the other three.

Quatre put the files down and sat down on a chair looking over at all of them. "Duo did tell me that the Dursleys were not very fond of Harry; they treat him as if he were some kind of maid and not as part of the family."

"They have two more weeks before they'll leave," Heero commented while taking out his computer and looking over to Quatre. "I'll set up surveillance around the neighborhood as well as to their new apartment. "

Quatre smiled as the familiarity of Heero typing at his computer and setting up everything so that they would all be safe.

~.~.~.~

**Closing statements: Prank ideas would be appreciated! Or even events that you would like to happen in the story! Don't forget that the other pilots also need pairings! So far there is only Quatre/Harry. Dear god... I wouldn't even mind putting Ron with someone (plot bunnies just started reproducing in my head, guys!)  
**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

It's been too long since I've written anything for fanfiction. Due to college and concentrating on a job I'm going to put all of my stories for adoption. Please PM me if you would like to adopt any of my stories. Sorry, that it took so long to get back at you guys with something but I can't concentrate on all of this at the moment, I'm afraid.


End file.
